parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyannosaurus rex was one of the largest meat-eating dinosaurs that ever lived. Everything about this ferocious predator, from its thick, heavy skull to its 4-foot-long (1.2-meter-long) jaw, was designed for maximum bone-crushing action. Fossil evidence shows that Tyrannosaurus was about 40 feet (12 meters) long and about 15 to 20 feet (4.6 to 6 meters) tall. Its strong thighs and long, powerful tail helped it move quickly, and its massive 5-foot-long (1.5-meter-long) skull could bore into prey. T. rex's serrated, conical teeth were most likely used to pierce and grip flesh, which it then ripped away with its brawny neck muscles. Its two-fingered forearms could probably seize prey, but they were too short to reach its mouth. Scientists believe this powerful predator could eat up to 500 pounds (230 kilograms) of meat in one bite. Fossils of T. rex prey, including Triceratops and Edmontosaurus, suggest T. rex crushed and broke bones as it ate, and broken bones have been found in its dung. Tyrannosaurus rex lived in forested river valleys in North America during the late Cretaceous period. It became extinct about 65 million years ago in the Cretaceous-Tertiary mass extinction. Roles * It played as Mayor Leodore Lionheart in Prehistopia * It played Undertow (Regular Size) in The Little Mer-Misty II: Return to the Sea (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Mystic Lion in Animal Rangers Mystic Force Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6241.jpg|Fantasia (1940) Sharptooth.png The Simpsons T-rex.png TTTE Tyrannosaurus Rex.png Tyrannosaurus Rex (Blue Fang).jpg SS T-Rex.png plucky-back-at-the-barnyard-59.7.jpg Tyrannosaurus.png Miraculous Ladybug T-Rex.png tyrannosaurus-rex-detail-header.png Dossier Trex.png|''Tyrannosaurus dominum'' were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-423.jpg EEnE T Rex.jpg minions-disneyscreencaps.com-159.jpg|Minions (2015) rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.jpg IMG 0489.PNG IMG 9507.JPG IMG trex casper.jpeg Screenshot_20180119-221856.png PK Tyrannosaurus.jpg PK Tyrannosaurus 2.jpg Angry Marge Simpson.png|Simpsons (1989-2020) Birds and Crocodiles Have In Common with Dinosaurs.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Portrayals * Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by Masai Lion * Animal Train and Animal King (Dinosaur King) - It is played by Lion See Also * Albertosaurus * Allosaurus * Spinosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Carnotaurus * Gorgosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Tarbosaurus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Primeval Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Saurian Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals